Several Shades of Sadism - Minami Kira After Story
by Neru-n
Summary: Minami has decided to return to Japan with you, but he hasn't given you an answer to your feelings yet. How will he tell you about his feelings? Does he feel the same? Is the relationship between the two of you going to change? A short after story.


**A/N: This is basically a fan made "After Story" of Minami Kira's route in Several Shades of Sadism (otome game).**

 **I don't think many people know this game, but I will just write anyway to fill that gap in my heart after finishing his route. Though I kinda got lazy and ran out of ideas halfway, hahaha. This might probably be half-assed.**

* * *

You are a personal concierge of Minami Kira, one of six brothers, who are sons to the owner of Royal Shining Hotel.

Minami is the owner of the American branch of Royal Shining Hotel.

He's someone who has a lot of fun just teasing you, and spending time with you as his "toy". It's entertaining for him to see you mad, that's why he teases you. However, you can still feel his kindness despite his attitude towards you. He looks very carefree, though when he's serious about his work, he gets his job done well – a genius. He doesn't trust anyone, and hates it when people try to pry further into his past.

Though since this is the after story, all of that has changed.

* * *

"Minami-san, wait!" I pleaded.

We've just arrived in Japan after a long trip from New York, and I was happy to see Minami sleeping soundly in the plane. Though he rarely sleeps, he slept throughout the whole journey. He must've been tired, clearing his schedule ahead of time just so that he can spend the rest of the days in Japan peacefully and quietly with me.

He dozed off on my shoulders as soon as he got on the plane. He was sleeping like a baby, and that made me smile while looking at him, caressing his head lightly. Looking at him made me sleepy, soon I joined him in dreamland.

Since he was so refreshed after sleeping so long, which was much needed, he went out to stretch his long arms and legs as soon as the plane landed. That left me chasing after him since he didn't wait for me.

"Akane, you're so slow," he commented. It was obvious that his attitude hadn't changed, he was still teasing me.

But that's also a part I loved about him.

I pouted as soon as I caught up with him. "I'm more surprised at how quick you were able to flee from that crowd!" I catch my breath, pointing towards the amount of people leaving the plane.

He let out a chuckle, then took my hand. "Let's go get our baggage."

His smile was all it took to make me blush. It might not seem a big gesture to him, but for me, it made my heart skip a beat.

As we waited for our baggage, we exchanged little chats. Soon, we spotted familiar bags approaching us. I reached out for mine and Minami took his. Once it was out of the conveyor, Minami took both with him.

"Leave it to me, Akane," he said happily.

"H-Huh? But as your concierge, it's my–"

"Girlfriend," Minami corrected me.

"I'm sorry?" I couldn't believe my ears. I know I heard it loud and clear, but I just wanted to make sure if Minami really said that. After all, just a while ago, he was rejecting me.

"Are you sure you want me to say it again?" Minami sounded annoyed, though I'm not sure if he's really annoyed, or just intentionally to tease me.

"Y… Yes," I hesitated.

"You're really stubborn, Akane!" It was obvious now that he was only playing with me. "What I'm saying is, you've become someone important to me now, so it's okay to leave it to me," he smiled.

My heart feels like it's going to explode. He was shining so bright, he's like a different person. It's kind of hard to believe this is Minami. This is my boyfriend now.

I squeezed his hands and flashed him a smile. I was truly happy.

We made our way to the exit, to find a car waiting for us.

"Kokone-san!" I exclaimed. Kokone's family has served the Kira family for many generations, so Kokone-san knows a lot about the Kira brothers.

"Welcome home," he greeted.

We got into the car, only to find Minami's other brothers inside as well. They all were here to welcome Minami home.

"Hey Minami, did you know Akane was dead worried about you?" Shizuka innocently questioned.

"Shizuka-san, it's alright–"

"Shh, Akane. I'm asking Minami," Shizuka placed a finger on his lips, silencing me.

All eyes were on Minami. The brothers knew that I barely had any sleep before I left Japan, and all I was only thinking about is Minami.

Minami sighed. "I know," he replied. "I know I worried her. I'm sorry, Akane," he squeezed my hand that he was already holding. I didn't mean to."

I shook my head. It's alright now. I'm happy just having Minami next to me. I'll never let him go again.

All the brothers were in shock. It was so hard to hear a 'sorry' from Minami before, and he is apologizing so genuinely. I totally understand how they feel.

"Akane is really special, eh?" Chiaki smirked, taking on a teasing tone.

"So are the two of you okay now? Is Akane going to continue to be your personal concierge?" Toma asked Minami.

"She's not my toy anymore," Minami replied. Though I think the brothers interpreted it as 'she's not my personal concierge anymore'.

"She's… someone important to me now."

"Like a girlfriend?" Mei asked.

My heart jumped from hearing those words. The brothers were also having curious looks on their faces, and I'm also nervous to hear Minami's reply.

"Yeah," Minami smiled proudly. I know he told me early, but this is totally different, since he's announcing it to his brothers. I really feel special.

The car pulled up to the main gate of their penthouse, and the brothers took their leave one by one.

"Akane, what do you want to do today?" Minami asked me on our way to our room.

"How about you, Minami? There's no hamburgers here, y'know," I casually joked.

"You don't have to remind me that!" Minami pouted. "Now I miss New York."

I panicked for a moment. "N-No, you can't leave, Minami! You just reached here!"

He let out a little laugh. "I know, I know. You don't have to look so worried, you know? I'm not going to run away."

"You ran away," I corrected him. "Remember, no matter how many times you run away, I'll be there to bring you back."

Minami pulled me into an embrace. "I know, Akane. Thanks."

I hugged him back. "I-It's nothing to thank me for. As long as you'll be here with me, I'll never let you go."

"What a bold confession!" Minami chuckled, and that got me embarrassed. For a moment there, I have forgotten that Minami likes to tease me.

I was going to take my words back, but Minami sealed my mouth with a kiss.

"I'm not going to let you take those back," Minami stuck his tongue out playfully.

"M-Minami," I called out his name.

"What is it, Akane?" Minami looked into my eyes, his arms still wrapped around my waist.

I can't tell him I want another kiss, can I?

"Can we just lay here all day?"

"If that's what you want, sure," Minami cheerfully pulled me on top of him on the bed. I cling onto him, taken by surprise. "Akane, did you miss me that much?"

Of course I did miss him. I spent so many nights alone, stayed up all night just waiting for him to come home. Probably now I'm the one who can't sleep at night, fearing that he might be gone tomorrow.

Minami caressed my hair, searching for an answer in my eyes.

"Yes, I missed you," I admitted. I laid on his chest, and I was able to hear his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, Akane," Minami got up, then cupped my cheeks in his hands. He pulled me close and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I love you."

I was totally not ready for that. After all, this is the first time Minami has said that to me.

"Hahaha, Akane your face is all red!" Minami laughed out loud, and I became even more embarrassed.

I looked away, but Minami didn't let me. He made me face him.

"W-What?"

"You look like you want to say something too, Akane."

"I… I love you too."


End file.
